


The Babysitter's Club

by tinyfierceandsassy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sam Wilson's Birthday Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfierceandsassy/pseuds/tinyfierceandsassy
Summary: Stunning illustrations by suitfer (@suitfer on tumblr too): http://suitfer.tumblr.com/post/167202873360/the-babysitters-club-fic-by-tinyfierceandsassySam and Steve drive out to Clint's farm for a day visit, only to be unexpectedly left alone to babysit Clint's infant son. It turns out Steve is afraid of babies, a weakness that Sam capitalizes on for teasing purposes. Fluff and domestic cuteness ensue, with Steve warming up to Baby Nathaniel by the end.





	The Babysitter's Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suitfer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suitfer).



> Thank you so much Suitfer for illustrating my fic, I absolutely love it and couldn't have pictured it better! Please go follow her and stan her, she deserves it! (http://suitfer.tumblr.com/tagged/my+fanart)
> 
> This fic is for the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang (in the fall of 2017), so I hope all you Sam fans enjoy it!

“Would you look at that?” 

Sam looked up from his copy of An Untamed State and peered out the windshield, watching the dotted yellow line disappear quickly beneath the edge of the car’s hood. “What, that spot you missed when you washed your car this morning?” He smirked, leaning back in his seat. 

“Where?” Steve craned over the steering wheel, alternating between watching the road and scanning the glossy exterior of his sedan for imperfections. 

“Nowhere, I just like watching you squirm,” Sam chuckled, rubbing his hand in wide circles on Steve’s back until he relaxed back into the seat. “I’m sorry, what great wonder of the world were you trying to show me?”

“Just the mountains up ahead,” he gestured, concentration now back on the road. “I haven’t been out here during the spring since basic training. I forgot how much fuller they look with the trees in season.” 

“Well, I’m sure Clint can fly you out to your own little patch and let you pick one to chop down and take home.” Sam moved his hand to rest on Steve’s knee, closing his book with the other and holding his place with his index finger. “You feeling ready for a day with the Bartons? I hear they’ve multiplied again,” he laughed, shaking his head. “We might be outnumbered.” 

“Yeah, it’ll be good to see Clint,” Steve nodded. “I know we both could use some time away from the city. Things have been a little crazy lately.” 

“I told you I’d trap our little ant friend in a matchbox if he’s bothering you,” Sam offered, giving Steve a pointed look that begged for permission. 

“No, no, leave him alone,” Steve waved Sam off, quickly returning his hand to the wheel. “I’ll chop some wood, till a few fields and then I’ll feel better. It’ll be great.” He smiled at Sam, who mirrored the expression with an endearing roll of his eyes. “We should be there soon.” 

In a few minutes, they were pulling up to cute cream-colored house and fenced-in yard. Steve had barely put the car in park when the screen door burst open as Clint, dressed in faded jeans and flannel, half-jogged down the stairs to meet his two guests. “Welcome, welcome,” he grinned, clapping them each on the back before taking a step back. “The ride out alright?”

“Some of us were distracted by the ‘lovely mountains’, but otherwise, not too bad,” Sam smirked, watching as Steve opened the passenger door and unbuckled a small item that was tucked into the seat. “Oh, right, how silly of me to forget,” he rolled his eyes, waiting for Steve to reveal his package. “We come bearing gifts. Well, a gift.” 

Steve carefully pulled the foil off a ceramic pie pan, extending the baked good to Clint. “I baked an apple pie for dessert. Actually, Sam baked it after I confused baking soda and baking powder the first time, and we had to Google the importance of salted versus unsalted butter, but we made a practice one and it turned out okay so I think we’ll survive eating it.” He blushed, looking at Sam like a child looks at their proud parent during show n’ tell. 

“Eh, the kids’ll eat anything, so long as it’s got sugar,” Clint shrugged, taking the pie from Steve. “You wanna come in and say hi to everyone?”

Sam and Steve nodded, following Clint up the steps and into the house. “Laura, they’re here,” Clint called out, setting the pie on the counter. “Cooper, Lila, say hello to the nice men who make your Daddy’s job harder 50% of the time,” he gestured to the living room, where the two children sat on the floor amongst what looked like an explosion of Hot Wheels, building blocks and dolls. 

“Hi, nice men who make Daddy’s job harder 50% of the time,” they chorused, returning immediately to their game. Clint grinned at Sam and Steve. “I’ve trained them well.” 

“I can see that,” Steve smiled and moved towards the counter, putting his hands in his back pockets, a telltale sign of his unease. “So, do you need help with anything? Any pots need to be stirred, barn doors need to be fixed?”

“No, we manage all the pot-stirring and door-fixing just fine without our own Captain America around, thanks,” Clint replied. He cracked the top off a beer, handing it to Sam. “You want one?” he cracked another and held it up to Steve, who accepted the drink and took a small sip. “Laura!” Clint called again, opening his own bottle. “Come on down!”

Footsteps could be heard as Laura made her way down the stairs, a small whimper accompanying her. “Hi Steve, hi Sam, sorry I didn’t hear you come in – this one was demanding all my attention”. She finally crossed the last step with what appeared to be a bundle of blankets in her arms. She moved some just slightly away from the crook of her arms, revealing a little mouth and two bright eyes. “Nathaniel, this is Captain America and Falcon. Now don’t get any ideas about going on missions with them – not until you’re 30.” She laughed at her own joke, bouncing the baby slightly up and down as she sidled up to the two men. “Do you want to hold him?”

“They need to help me get all the bison off the grill, honey, and then they can start to brainwash Nate with Team Cap propaganda,” Clint interrupted, pulling them towards the back of the house. 

“Okay, but don’t forget I have to take Cooper and Lila to school soon,” Laura replied, sitting down and patting the baby on the back as she rocked back and forth. 

“Yes, dear, I know,” Clint rolled his eyes, motioning for Sam and Steve to follow him outside to a grill. “Here. You guys turn ‘em, I’ll get the offspring ready to learn.” He handed Sam a pair of tongs, going back inside. 

“You ever had bison?” Sam asked, lifting the grill’s hood to check on the meat. 

“Can’t say that I have.”

“It’s good. Tough, but sweet. Just like somebody else I know,” Sam smirked, looking up at Steve. Steve blushed, scratching the back of his neck and looking down at the ground. Before Sam could make a move, Clint was rushing through the back door, battle gear half-on and stepping into his shoes. 

“Hey guys, sorry to do this but I’ve got to run. Fury just called me in for something – tiny, really, some rabid animal on the loose that needs to be taken down – shouldn’t be long. I’ve left Nate in the kitchen in his high chair, so if you two could watch after him, make sure the house doesn’t burn down, that would be great. Okay, I’ll be back in 3 well-placed arrows’ time!” He barreled back through the door, leaving a confused Sam and Steve in his wake. 

“So, I guess we’re having baby food for dinner?” Sam joked, peering again at the bison steaks on the grill. “I’m just kidding, they’re about done. Why don’t you go get the kid set up to eat and I’ll finish up out here.” 

“Sure thing.” Steve slowly opened the door, approaching the high chair as if trying not to spook a wild animal. “Hi there, Nate. Nathaniel. Nathan? We’ll stick with Nathaniel.” He stopped about 6 feet away from the baby, folding his arms over his chest. Nathaniel kicked his feet, giggling and clapping his hands. 

“You good?” Steve jumped at the sound of Sam at his back, holding a large plate of freshly grilled bison. Sam set it down on the island, nodding his head toward the baby. “So, how’s the interrogation going?”

“I wasn’t interrogating him, I was just – “

“Looking at him like he’s a bomb?” Sam interrupted, laughing. “What, have you never been around a baby before?”

“Not really,” Steve replied, eyeing Nathaniel warily. “I was kind of tied up in a block of ice when my friends were having them.”

“Well that’s one way to go about getting your little guys frozen,” Sam joked. He winked at Steve, who seemed unamused. “Come on, man, they’re not that bad. Here, I’ll show you.” He walked over to the baby, lifting him out of the high chair and balancing him on his hip. “See? They’re harmless, aside from a little poop and throw-up on your clothes.” He walked back towards Steve, enjoying the increased twitching of Steve’s forehead vein the closer he got. “You wanna hold him?”

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea. Why don’t you just hold him for now?” Steve took a small step back, eyes narrowing as he studied Nathaniel. 

“Fine, be the bigger baby in the room,” Sam replied. “I’ll just play with him. He seems like a good enough kid.” Suddenly, he turned and looked at Steve with a mischievous glint in his eye, like the physical embodiment of a light bulb going off above his head that would zap anyone who touched it. He looked down at Nathaniel. “You wanna play a fun game, little buddy? My nephews love it,” he added, backing out of the kitchen and into the living room. Steve watched warily, following a safe distance behind. 

“Okay, you ready?” Sam held Nathaniel out at arm’s length, bobbing him up and down. “One, two, three – UP!” He tossed Nathaniel into the air, and Steve’s heart dropped. 

“NO – “ he reached out, watching as Nathaniel flew up towards the ceiling and back towards the ground, only to land in Sam’s outstretched hands. Nathaniel giggled, wiggling his feet and smiling a big, drool-filled smile. 

“You like that?” Sam asked the baby, bouncing him up and down on his hip as he turned to Steve with a victorious look on his face. “What about you – did you enjoy that?”

“Sam, please don’t ever do that again,” Steve replied, still holding one hand out to Sam while the other clutched his chest, his heart beating fast. 

“Oh, the kid loves it,” Sam waved Steve off, turning back to Nathaniel. “Don’t you? Yeah, you do,” he decided, pleased with himself. “You wanna show Uncle Steve another trick?”

“Sam, please – “

“We call this one the balancing act!” Sam shifted Nathaniel so that he was balancing on the edge of Sam’s hands, teetering ever so slightly. “Look, Uncle Steve, we can join the circus!”

“Sam!” Steve nearly squeaked, eyes full of terror. “Put him down! Please, put him back in the chair!”

“Alright, alright, I think we’ve put Captain America through enough torture for today, haven’t we?” Sam asked Nathaniel, moving him back so that he was cradled in his arms. He looked up at Steve. “Honestly, kids are pretty durable. And fun, if you give them the chance. You really should try holding him.” 

Steve looked petrified, shaking his head. “Don’t babies have really weak necks? What if I don’t support it correctly? What if I crush his baby lungs accidentally?” 

“Well then, we’ll have a lot of explaining to do when Clint gets back,” Sam joked. Seeing Steve’s slack jaw, he quickly added, “I’m just joking, man. Here, sit down on the couch. I’ll show you how to hold him correctly.” 

Steve slowly lowered himself onto the couch, swallowing a few times and holding out his arms awkwardly. “Okay, how do I hold him? Closer to my body, or further out? Up high?” He looked to Sam for instruction. 

Cradling Nathaniel in one arm, Sam adjusted Steve’s position and nodded. “There. Now I’m going to slowly move him into your arms.” 

Steve sat, still as a statue, as Sam slid Nathaniel out of his arms and into Steve’s. Nathaniel didn’t move, eyes staring up at another pair of bright blues. 

“You’re doing it,” Sam nodded with approval. “See? Not so hard after all.”

Steve moved ever so slightly, causing Nathaniel to wiggle and crunch in on himself. Steve looked down, then back up to Sam, panicked. “I moved and he’s breathing faster now – is he okay? Am I suffocating him? Do I need to move my arms?”

Sam peeked over. “He’s fine. You’re doing great.” 

“Are you sure?”

“If you’re that concerned, we can put a pillow beneath your arm to steady it.” 

Steve nodded quickly, scanning the room. “Over there, a big fluffy one.” Sam smiled, grabbing it and tucking it under Steve’s arm, muttering about the king of biceps needing pillow support. Ignoring him, Steve looked down at Nathaniel, whose eyes were now slowly fluttering closed. He controlled his breathing, trying to maintain a steady level of inhaling and exhaling. After a few cycles of this, he looked up at Sam, who was looking down at him and Nathaniel with warmth in his eyes. “Yeah, you’re a kid kind of guy.” 

“You really think so?” Steve asked, nervous. 

“You’re a natural.” Sam gently sat down on the couch next to Steve. Together, they watched this little new creature breathe his tiny breaths, flexing his tiny fingers and toes as he slept. 

“I don’t want to lose anyone else.” 

Steve whispered so quietly, Sam thought he had imagined it. “What do you mean?” he asked, turning to look at Steve. 

Steve refused to return his gaze, instead keeping his attention on the sleeping bundle in his arms. “I’ve never seriously let myself want a family of my own, because I don’t want to lose anyone else. I’ve already lost too many,” he added, now glancing up at Sam. Sam sighed, rubbing Steve’s neck gently and knowing he wasn’t done. 

“I’ve got my family. You guys, the Avengers. Bucky. How could I protect something as small and fragile as this?” 

“Clint seems to have figured out a way to do it,” Sam pointed out, still speaking softly. “It’s about finding the right partner, having a support system. Having a kid is always a risk, but I hear it more than doubles on the return of reward.” 

Steve, who had been studying Nathaniel again, looked up now and allowed the tiniest smile past his lips. “You think I’d be a good dad?”

“I think you’d be an amazing dad,” Sam replied, rubbing Steve’s back. He leaned back into the couch so that Steve could settle into the crook of his arm, still holding Nathaniel. 

What felt like a few minutes later, Steve’s knee was being shaken roughly while he heard a grumbling Sam stretch beside him. 

“Man, you two really know how to get crazy,” Steve heard Clint say as he slowly opened his eyes. Clint stood in front of them, shaking the two of them before reaching for Nathaniel. Steve felt the coolness sweep across his arms as the baby was lifted out of his grasp, filling him with an immediate longing. He shook it off, standing up to stretch and pulling Sam to a stand as well. He looked out at the clock, surprised to see that three hours had passed. 

“Yeah, don’t ask me how Nate slept that long. Kid can barely get through an hour with me, and he’s got half my DNA,” Clint commented, rocking the baby. “Now that you three have had your afternoon nap, are you ready to actually eat? I reheated the bison.” 

Upon hearing the word bison, Sam and Steve inhaled deeply and were rewarded with the sweet smell of grilled meat. They helped Laura set the table, Steve not-so-subtly placing his setting right next to Nathaniel’s high chair. She smiled and handed him a container of baby food. That afternoon, Steve got to sample all the greats second-hand: mashed peas, mashed bananas, mashed carrots. And he enjoyed every minute of it. 

“Do you want to keep the rest of the pie?” Steve asked as he placed the last dish in the rack to dry. Clint scoffed. “What, and let you get that bison steak scott-free? No. I’ll be keeping the pie, Cap.” 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Steve smiled, drying his hands on a towel. He looked at his watch, then at Sam. “It looks about time to head back, if we want to get back into the city at a reasonable hour.”

“Yeah, yeah, always Mr. Reasonable over here.” Sam rolled his eyes, but moved to shake Clint’s hand. “Always good to see you Clint.”

“Next time, maybe we can have a little clay pigeon practice? Except you’re the pigeon?” Clint teased, shooting him a look. 

“We’ll see about that.” Sam grabbed his coat as Clint escorted him and Steve back out the door and to their car. They backed out of the driveway, Steve adjusting the rearview mirror and waving out the window to the family quickly disappearing behind them. 

He turned to Sam. “You think we’ll ever have one?”

Sam looked confused. “What, a secret farm with a gravel driveway, since Clint is too cheap for cement?”

Steve shook his head. “No, a baby. A family.” 

Sam reached out and rubbed his thumb along Steve’s cheek. “One day, Cap, one day. For now, we’ll just borrow theirs.” 

Sam glanced down, allowed himself the briefest of smiles and then kicked something hidden in his jacket further into the folds of the cloth. 

“Everything okay?” Steve asked, eyes still on the road, ever the focused and responsible driver. 

“Just stretching.” His grin stretched wider as he settled back into his seat, unable to completely mask his excitement for the book peeking out from under his coat. He sent a quiet thanks up to Laura for her sneaky ways, threading his fingers through Steve’s while remembering the lettering on the cover and how it spelled out the thrilling title: The Complete Book of Baby Names.


End file.
